1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an image corrector, a display device including the same, and a method for displaying an image using a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of display devices, such as organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, and the like, have been widely used. Because the display devices may continuously output a certain image or a certain letter for an extended period of time, the display devices may experience performance deterioration due to certain pixels corresponding to the certain image or letter being subject to heat deterioration.
To overcome this limitation, an image corresponding to the certain image or letter may be moved on the display panel at a set cycle, or pixel shifting may be used. When the image is moved at a set cycle and is displayed, same data may be prevented from being output for a long time from a certain pixel, and therefore, heat deterioration of the certain pixel may be reduced or avoided.
Moving the image and displaying it uses a method for generating new image data by storing image data before moving and after moving the image. To generate new image data, image data before the shifting and image data after the shifting must be separately stored in a memory.
Also, because new image data is generated by combining the image data before the move with the image data after the move, a problem arises in which after image occurrence is not fundamentally resolved.